Nathan Brown
Nathan Brown '''(born August 4, 1961) is an American politician, who served as the 23rd President of the United States from April 2019 to June 2019. Prior to the presidency, he served as a U.S Senator periodically and as the Democratic nominee for President of the United States in Season 21. Brown is known for his southern, conservative politics, sharing socially conservative and economically liberal beliefs. Brown was born in New York City, being raised in metro-Atlanta. He attended the University of Georgia, studying political science, then moved to Charlottesville, Virginia, to study law. After graduating with a law degree, Brown immediately ran for the Virginia State Senate, serving with Aaron Stemann. He served as a Virginia State Senator. Brown then moved to Tennessee and worked for Martinez LLC before being elected to the U.S House. After his two terms in the United States House of Representatives, serving District 4, he moved to his childhood state, Georgia and later, ran for the Senate against Matthew Sorrells. Brown worked as a Senator for two consecutive terms. He was notable for his work on teacher pay in Congress. Senator Brown was called on by President Ethan Fitzgerald, after the Season 17 Presidential election, to serve as Attorney General of the United States. He was confirmed unanimously by the U.S Senate, prioritizing criminal justice reform in the office. In Season 18, Nathan Brown served as the Democratic Vice Presidential nominee alongside Sam Martinez before losing to Adam Evans. He would go on to once again serve in the U.S Senate as an opponent of the Evans administration, including attending the response to a State of the Union, delivered by then-Senator Trey Cranfield. After the Evans era came to an end, he ran and won the DNC Chairmanship, credited with winning back control of both houses of congress during his tenure. Brown resigned due to conflicts with holding federal office and the chairmanship after serving one week. Nathan Brown was encouraged to run for President in Season 21 to succeed President Maleek Diaz. He lost on March 2nd, 2019 in one of the largest upsets in MEC history to Attorney General Easton Wilkins. Drafted to run for President, Brown primaried incumbent President, Quentin Lewis in Season 22 before being elected on April 13th, 2019 against former Speaker of the House of Representatives, Jackson Hitchcock. He is generally noted for his work on education reform and considered as an above-average President in historical rankings of MEC Presidents for a prolonged period of peace in the community. His major signings included the acceptance of Puerto Rico as a U.S State and major education reform. In the latter part of his Presidency, he faced one impeachment inquiry, though articles were never drafted. He declined to run for re-election. After leaving the White House, Brown moved to Chesapeake, Maryland and lives there in the summer time. In the winter months, he lives in his house in Buckhead, Atlanta, Georgia. He hasn't hinted at any intentions of running for office, and has said multiple times that his time in the federal government is over. However he hasn't ruled out running for DNC positions or even getting a full term as DNC Chairman. Brown continues to serve as an active member of the community, offering advice on newcomers and young politicians. After a short while away from politics, Nathan then ran for Governor of Jefferson. He won the election in a landslide against Robert Leary. As a continuation of his support for electing new people to positions in the government, he chose Elliott Muller to be his Lieutenant Governor in Jefferson. '''U.S House Election in District 4, March 24, 2018 Democratic Gain U.S Senate Election in District 4, June 2018 Democratic Hold Season 18 Presidential Election Independent Gain from Democratic DNC Chairman Race ''' '''U.S Senate Race in District 2, January 19, 2019 Democratic Hold Season 21 Presidential Election ' Independent Gain from Republican speaking at their victory party in Orlando, Florida (November 23, 2019).]] 'Season 1 Gubernatorial Election in Jefferson Independent Gain from Republican Independent Gain Season 22 Presidential Election Democratic HoldCategory:People Category:Presidents